sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Trackmania: Uprising (ASK TO JOIN RP)
Welcome to the city of Fairhaven. A large city severely secured by cops. Even the slightest of traffic laws were violated, they would be prosecuted immediately, which is why street racers formed "The Underground". This group is constantly on the run, and contains the fastest street racers in the world. Bump Ask before adding your characters name. Racers Tesla The Hedgehog - 2003 Ford Mustang Hedge Blackstone The Hedgehog - 2000 Toyota Supra RZ ''' '''Gavin The Mongoose - 2011 Nissan 370z Neutral Cops Ion The Hedgehog - Chevrolet Corvette C7 Rules *All rules that exist on this wiki and the website apply. *Cursing is allowed, with the exception of "Goddamn", "Fuck", and "Cock", unless they are censored. *No racism. Dont say that black people cant do this, or Mexican people cant do that. *Dont kill one's character unless they granted access to. *Dont choose overpowered cars. It'll break the soul of this RP. A list of overpowered vehicles will follow. *Cops may only use a Ford Crown Victoria, Dodge Ram, Corvette C7, or Dodge Charger SRT8 *This roleplay takes place in a NFS-Most Wanted-inspired city called Fairhaven, between the events of Gem High and Town of Percy. Overpowerd/Illegal Vehicles List of banned vehicles. Bugatti Veyron Formula 1 vehicles Go-karts (srsly now?) Vehicles that cant go faster than at least 40 mp/h 'Uncomplete list of availible vehicles' This is not completed yet. If you dont know what it looks like, try looking it up on the Wikipedia 'Ford' Ford Mustang 2003 Ford Mustang GT 2006 Ford GT 2005 Ford Gran Torino 1974 F-150 2002 F-150 2013 Ford GT40 1966 GT90 1995 GTX1 2009 Mustang Fastback 1966 Thunderbird Concept 1999 Focus RS 2009 Focus SVT 2013 Taurus SVO 2004 'Dodge' Dodge Viper SRT10 2006 Dodge Viper 1995 Dodge Charger R/T 1970 Dodge Charger SRT8 2007 RAM 500 2001 Challenger SRT8 2011 'Chevrolet' Chevrolet Camaro 2008 Chevrolet Corvette 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C7 2014 Corvette Stingray Concept Car 1952 'Lamborghini' Countach 1979 Miura 1975 Murcielago 2005 Aventador 2012 Sesto Elemento 2011 Reventon 2013 Gallardo LP-500 Superleggera 2012 'Porsche' Porsche Carrera 997 2008 Porsche Carrera GT 2005 'Nissan' Nissan 370z 2011 Nissan Skyline GTR 2002 Nissan Silvia 1999 Nissan GTR 2007 Versa 2009 Pathfinder 2011 'Aston Martin' Aston Martin DBS 2010 Aston Martin One-77 2010 Aston Martin Vanquish 2014 V12 Vantage 2010 DB9 2006 'Plymouth' Plymouth Superbird 1970 Plymouth Cuda 1976 'Caterham' Super 7 2008 'Koenigsegg' CCX 2006 Agera R 2013 'Ferrari' FF 2014 Enzo 2003 458 Italia 2010 Testarossa 1986 Dino 308 1965 LaFerrari 2014 'BMW' M1 1981 M3 2010 'Toyota' Supra RZ 2000 Mr-2 1985 'Pontiac' GTO 2004 'Gumpert' Apollo 2009 'SRT' Viper 2013 Neon 2003 'Lexus' LFA 2010 'Audi' R8 2012 Clubsport Quattro 2013 A2 2009 S5 2010 'Volkswagen' Scriocco 2011 Golf GTI 2003 Nardo Concept 1999 New Beetle 1998 'Mini Cooper' Mini Cooper S 2001 Countryman 2011 'Mitsubishi' Evo X 2008 Evo IV 2004 'Mazda' RX-7 1999 RX-8 2004 Cosmo Sport - 1969 787B Le Mans Concept - 1986 'Other Brands' GTA Spano 2012 Delorean DMC-12 2004 KTM X-Bow 2008 Galpin GTR1 2014 Shelby Cobra Concept 2005 Saleen S7 2006 Tesla Roadster 2008 Pagani Huarya 2011 Lotus Elise R 2010 SCC Aero 2006 Bugatti Veyron 2006 <--- BEST FRIENDS ONLY, ANY REQUEST FOR A VEYRON WILL BE DENIED 'Roleplay Area!' Driving cars was a freedom back then. Driving over a hundred miles an hour felt like a fire inside of you. Until the government decided to take safety precautions, and invent vehicles that drive for you. No steering wheel, gas pedal, or even a radio. All leading car manufactuers were shut down. Ford, Volkswagen, Lamborghini... all their factories and HQs were demolished to make way for safer manufactuers. That ends now. We formed a secret society called the Underground. We illegally imported cars from other parts of the world, where freedom was still existent. Our war for automobiles have just begun. My name is Tesla, and I am the leader of the Underground. 'CHAPTER 1 - IGNITION' Gavin worked hard Fixing his 370z with body kits, nitrous, and other parts, as it took 10 hours to do Tesla was testing out his 2003 Ford Mustang on the oval test track, in the underground HQ base. Gavin: Well that was fun, making my 370z look like a beast. Ion was at the Fairheven Police Dept. waiting for a mission. He gets out his PA and says "What do we got, chief?" The Chief says "We have a street racer. We dont know where it's at though. We will find it soon enough." "Good." says Ion <----- edited by Alphonse